


Elevator's just not worthy

by ArtemisPrime



Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU
Genre: Gen, sounds people make can be...enlightening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisPrime/pseuds/ArtemisPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Bruce shrugged.  “Someone had to tell them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator's just not worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think there are any triggers or upsetting parts. Please let me know if there are.

“C’mon, Buck. Push harder,” Steve grunted.

Bucky groaned.

“Yeah. That’s it. No, wait!”

“What now?” Bucky’s voice was bordering on irritated.

“I just need... let me get this... there.”

“Can we continue?” Bucky asked sarcastically.

“Yeah. I think...okay. It’s all lined up.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Finally.”

“Aw, Buck. Don’t act like that.”

“Like.” Bucky clenched his teeth. “What?” He released a deep breath.

“This is supposed to be - oh, hang on. I slipped.”

“For the love of God, just let me do it.” 

“No, no,” Steve countered. “I’ve got this. I told you I could. On the count of three.”

“Just push it in already!” Bucky yelled.

“I think this would work better if we switched positions.”

“You feel better now?”

Steve sighed. “Yes. This is much better. I could do this all day.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

"Captain Rogers?" FRIDAY interrupted.

“Yeah,” Steve grunted.

“You do know that there's a freight elevator at the east entrance of the tower, right? A larger elevator.”

*****

In the common room, Natasha, Pepper and Maria glared at Bruce, while the television played the video feed of Steve and Bucky.

“What?” Bruce shrugged. “Someone had to tell them. I couldn’t keep watching them try to fit that couch in the little passenger elevator.”

The glares continued.

Bruce stalked towards the exit. “Besides, the sounds those two were making were indecent.”

Natasha looked back to the screen, a smirk on her lips. “Kinda the point.”

“Preach it, sister,” Maria added.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun not meant to be taken seriously.


End file.
